fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Sue
in " "}} |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner= Boze |previous partner= Gajeel Redfox |base of operations= Phantom Lord Guild (formerly) |status= Active |relatives= |magic=Mirror Magic |weapons= |manga debut= |anime debut=Episode 26 |japanese voice= Kyōko Namekawa |english voice= Kia Fulton |image gallery=yes }} Sue (スー Sū) is a former member of the Phantom Lord guild and worked under Gajeel's command during the Fairy Tail-Phantom Lord War.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 26 Appearance Sue has light brown skin with short, dark green hair. She has a small, green oval-shaped jewel (similar to a Bindi) in the center of her forehead and small red earrings. She also wears a purple, jester-like hat adorned with the Phantom Lord mark. Her usual attire consists of a blue shirt with ripped sleeves, and green pants held up by a buckle belt. Sue also has reddish-pink bandages wrapped around her wrists, and seems to wear only black socks on her feet. She would retain this same appearance when she comes to see Natsu and company perform their play after the Phantom Lord-Fairy Tail conflict is over.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 30 Later, during her cameo at the Fantasia Parade, she sports an entirely new outfit. She loses her purple jester hat and reddish-pink bandages, and gains a beige top, with a pink ribbon tied in a bow around her waist.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 48 Personality Sue has a typical Phantom Lord Guild member attitude; she is sadistic, cruel, and enjoys insulting her opponents when she has them at her mercy, as seen during her fight against Loke. She, along with her partner Boze, seems to be terrified of angering their Guild Master, as it only took a casual comment by Gajeel about placing the blame on them for the beating of Lucy Heartfilia for them to be silenced. However, after Phantom Lord's war with Fairy Tail (in which the former lost and was forced to break up),Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 28 she became much more friendly, gushing over how awesome Fairy Tail Mages are, and later coming to see Team Natsu's play, along with making an appearance at the Fantasia Parade in Magnolia. She is later shown to be extremely fond of small animals, as shown when she brings a piece of raw meat specifically for Happy, but is unskilled at actually identifying them properly, referring to the Exceed as a "little red doggie", despite Happy being a blue cat. Synopsis Phantom Lord arc She first appears with Gajeel Redfox and Boze during the attack on one of Fairy Tail's hideouts, where Lucy Heartfilia was taken to safety by Reedus. When the portly Fairy Tail Mage attempts to assault the intruding trio with his Roar of Silver technique, Sue utilizes her Mirror Magic to absorb the attack, directing it right back at the surprised Mage and catching him off-guard long enough for Boze to dispatch of him utilizing a rapid barrage of musical notes. Soon after this, Sue teams up with Boze once more to easily defeat a weakened Loke, using her Kaleidoscope technique to entrap him in a diamond-shaped prison of mirrors. After Gajeel recaptures Lucy, Sue and Boze follow him back to the Super Mage Giant Phantom MK II to give her over to Master Jose. When Gajeel begins to mistreat Lucy, Sue weakly suggests that he should stop doing this, as Master Jose would get very angry with him for injuring their hostage. She is completely silenced once Gajeel threatens to blame Lucy's injuries on her and Boze, and watches in amazement as Lucy bravely taunts the abusive Dragon Slayer, expressing her disbelief that the girl is actually standing up to him. Later, as Natsu and Gajeel begin their battle, Sue and the other Phantom Lord members present watch in awe as the two Dragon Slayers duke it out.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 27 After Natsu defeats Gajeel, Sue exclaims how she has never seen Gajeel beaten in battle before, with Boze expressing his surprise at Fairy Tail Mages being so powerful. Wholeheartedly agreeing with her partner's statement, Sue proclaims that Fairy Tail Mages are awesome, blushing as her partner gawks at her. Along with all the other Phantom Lord members, she is later let go by Makarov, but given a stern warning that if they ever lay a hand on Fairy Tail again, he would obliterate their entire guild by himself. Loke arc Some time after the war between Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail is over, Sue and Boze comes to see Team Natsu's performance in their play. She brings along a piece of raw meat for Happy, viciously kicking Natsu away when he tries to take it from her. Along with all the other patrons present at their performance, Sue takes notes of the strange things going on in the play, but figures it is just good acting. When Natsu and Happy make their entrance in the dragon costume, Sue blushes at how cute Happy is, once again calling him a "red doggie". When the play is finally over, Sue cheers heartily for the five would-be actors. Battle of Fairy Tail arc Later, Sue appears at the Fantasia Parade, along with Boze, Bora, and the Eisenwald Chicken, watching happily as Natsu and Happy perform their flame routine. Grand Magic Games arc After the Dragons come out from the Eclipse Gate, Sue, along with other Mages, fuse their Magic Powers, form a ball of Magical Energy and fire it towards the Dark Dragon, but to no avail as the Dragon just bounces it off and sends the whole group flying with a powerful stomp.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 192 Recovering from the attack, Sue, along with Bora, the Eisenwald Chicken, and the Fortune Teller watched helplessly as Levia towers over them in the midst of the Dragon rampage all over the city.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 193 As the Mages battle Motherglare's Hatchlings, Sue, along with Boze and Mattan Ginger fights them off.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 195 Alvarez Empire Arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Magic and Abilities Mirror Magic: Her Magic utilizes numerous mirrors, which are used to absorb and reflect an enemy's attacks, as well as to temporarily disable an opponent's movements. *'Form Mirror:' By creating multiple mirrors in front of herself, Sue is able to absorb an enemy's attack and redirect it back at its creator. She uses this technique to quickly overwhelm Reedus. *'Kaleidoscope:' Sue creates a series of mirrors that completely surround the target, trapping them inside. This spell is powerful enough to entrap someone of Loke's caliber (although he was severely weakened by prolonged exposure to the human world at the time). Quotes *(To Loke) "It's a good thing you like looking at your own pathetic face, 'cause its the only thing you're going to see for a while." Battles & Events *Fairy Tail vs. Phantom Lord *Lucy Heartfilia, Loke & Reedus Jonah vs. Gajeel Redfox, Boze & Sue References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Anime Exclusive Characters Category:Former Members of Phantom Lord Category:Needs Help Category:Former Antagonist